


束缚

by duanxiao



Category: DRRR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 14:17:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14672850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duanxiao/pseuds/duanxiao





	束缚

束缚（上）

 

#ABO慎、R18慎

 

ABO设定：信息素不再是不可或缺因素，只是需要时拿来调情的助兴品，Omega没有发情期，男性Omega的怀孕概率十分小，但是生殖腔内依旧可以根据主观欲潮分泌出润滑液。

 

>>>>>

让我们来想想这一切的开始。

众所周知，第二性别只是附属品，如同一个人的血型一样无关紧要，只在需要的时候才会被重视。而这个世上为数不多的男性Omega又都选择和女人在一起，和普通男性无异，甚至他们中的很大一部分根本没意识到自己是Omega，所以，正如开头那句所说，第二性别无关紧要。

那么，什么时候才算是‘需要’的时候？

折原临也当然知道自己是Omega，他总是对自己的身体了如指掌——不，也有没能理解的部分。他对平常的异性性爱感到兴致缺缺，以至于和他短暂交往的女孩子以为他那方面不行，可他才上高二，即使是这样也可以用‘经验不足’之类的理由搪塞过去。问题是，他不认为自己真的没多少性欲，当他一个人躺在卧室的床上的时候，他比谁都渴望来一场尽兴的、酣畅淋漓的性爱，他只是不知道自己适合怎样的性爱。

作为青春活力代表的高中生，每天要想的也不只是性爱，还有学习，又或者是与其他学生之间的联系，折原有一个和他关系不同寻常的同学，平和岛静雄，他们互看不爽，脾气暴烈的平和岛总是会举起什么重物追在他身后，想摧毁他，将暴力付诸在他身上。

这本来也没什么，但在他感到自己渐渐地、会因为平和岛的那股暴力气息身体发热时，他在讶异的同时也明白了什么，于是在那天的傍晚，当学生们结束了社团活动都走出校门的时候，当夕阳的余晖映射在空闲教室的墙壁上的时候，他故意被平和岛抓住，平和岛抓着他的手举在上方，他手中的匕首毫无威胁性，他的脸颊因为平和岛的靠近而微微发红，他的呼吸开始变得急促而热，他用那双带着渴望的眼睛看着平和岛，直到平和岛的怒意被惊讶所代替，抓住他手腕的那只手也不由得松了开来，让他得以从中逃脱。

挣脱之后他干了什么呢，他扔掉匕首，喘息着，指尖可笑的带着些微颤抖，他将它们放在平和岛白色衬衫的纽扣上，急急地解开两颗纽扣，平和岛有些不知所措，不用问他都知道这个蠢笨的单细胞平时没有和异性实战过，那最好了，他想，那样的平和岛是没什么杂质的，就全部交由自己调教也不错。他拉住平和岛衬衫的领子，将对方扯向了自己，唇与唇碰在了一起，他努力散发着自己的信息素，好将面前这个笨高个引诱进情欲的陷阱，他伸出舌尖，舔了一下平和岛因为紧张而变得微凉的唇面，引导着，引导着，平和岛猛地打开了牙关，两人互相吸吮着唇瓣，因为身高优势平和岛向他压了过来，对，就是这份压迫感，他想道，从未有过如此对接下来的事情感到兴奋，他将舌头搅进对方口里，平和岛鼻间喷洒出的滚热气息快要使他窒息了，他搂着平和岛的肩背，平和岛则也顺势抱住他的脊背，粗砺的大掌在他的后背抚摸，顺应着本能。

还不够，他们之间还隔着些什么，他松开平和岛，但是唇没有离开，他们还在接着吻，尽管那个吻因为其中一方的毫无经验而有些乱。他的手指搭上平和岛的腰带扣，解开了它，接着又解开裤子的纽扣拉下拉链，将手迫不及待地伸了进去。他太主动了，可事实上这样的状态他也是第一次遇到，毕竟他之前总是兴致缺缺，不是吗？

【临也。】

当他的手抓住那根已经起了反应的性器时，平和岛终于觉得要稍微阻止一下了，抓住他不老实的右手手腕，用根本没有说服力的满是情欲的双眼望着他，在那其中的确有警告，但早就不那么明显以及重要了。他轻笑了一声，用另一只手反过来抓住平和岛的手，牵引着对方来到自己的腰带处，平和岛依旧在犹豫，所以由他自己单手解开了裤子上的几道程序，而这次他不是想让平和岛也来摸向自己的前边，他抓住那只手，将它放到自己的身后。

在那里，早就因为想要被进入的欲望，流出了一些黏滑的液体。

【快点。】

他有技巧地抚弄着对方的性器，直到它变得越来越有存在感。

【把我反过来推到墙壁上背对你，然后将你粗硬的这根插进来……你能听懂吗？】

对方还是没有反应，不过他知道怎么在骆驼的身上放上最后一根稻草。

【也许草履虫就根本不应该有性行为……啊！】

如愿以偿地被反身推到了墙壁上，因为下意识的防御机制而将双手扶在了墙壁表面，掌心有些疼，从那阵麻痹的疼痛中缓过来时，裤子被身后的人褪了下来，连同内裤也一起扯下，随后，一根烫热的柱状物抵在他的尾椎骨上，蹭了两下之后，顶在他的穴口，慢慢地向里挤去。

——早该知道的，自己的后方还没有被谁进入过，应该要先进行一些扩张，这次就算真的用‘经验不足’来当借口也完全适用，即便之前的接吻中流出的液体已经够多，被那样粗壮的东西顶入还是十分的具有压迫感，他扒住墙壁喘息着，牙齿咬住下唇，所幸对方也感受到了他穴口的紧致，没有那么着急，而是小心翼翼地一点一点进入。那份疼痛感并没有让折原清醒到情欲全失，相反他似乎从中得到了什么其它的乐趣，他腾出一只手来到后方，引导对方扒开自己的臀瓣，好让那根巨物进入得更深，终于进来大半了，似乎能在某些角度摩擦到他的孕腔内壁，他嘴角勾着，在疼痛与快感的交织中呼出炽热的气息，并且听到了身后人深重而焦急的呼吸声。

即使平时再看自己不爽，到了这个地步也不得不向自己的身体屈服，人类和动物也没什么两样，他主动扭动起了腰，尽管幅度不大，但能提醒对方动起来。先是只用进入的那部分缓慢抽插着，在小穴慢慢被操开的时候，平和岛猛地一顶入，将全根都没入进了他的身体。

他忍不住惊叫了一声，那听起来不无愉悦，不如说他更加兴奋了，他在认识自己的身体，也意识到自己有可能喜欢这样的粗暴对待。

在那之后他们在无人的教室里一次又一次地交合着，像刚学会做爱的猴子，教室彻底地暗了下来，平和岛把他整个人按躺在课桌上，抬起他的双腿而在他的穴内进出，他已经不能再保持更多的理智，他的腔内也配合着他的欲潮涌出更多的水，交合的声音开始变得越来越有存在感，他的裤子早就还只剩一点挂在他右脚上，最后终于在被进入的摇晃下彻底落到了地上，好热，从未如此热过，他的脚趾蜷着，体内累积的快感开始无法通过喘息和汗水尽数释放，越积越多，到了快要让他发疯的地步，他知道自己快要到了，然后在对方一个深挺的极度刺激下，他的脑内开始发麻起来，像烟花绽放在眼前。

原来就是这样的感觉，他想道，感受着埋入自己体内的性器所射出的浓稠液体。自己也射了吧，已经无暇顾及了，平和岛试图不靠着他而粗喘着气，但他知道其实平和岛更想压在他身上、嗅他颈间的甜美信息素，谁又能拒绝那能使高潮更加尽兴的信息素？第一次的平和岛有点羞涩，不过没关系，以后还多的是机会。

如果找到了一个合适的猎物，轻易放手就太过可惜了。

后来的做爱地点就不止是在学校了，他们虽然表面上还是会互相争斗的死敌，私下里对性爱的默契度却日益增长，有时候甚至没有具体告知，只是通过还在追逐时的挑衅话语，他们就知道今晚该在哪里交缠彼此的身体，或许还是在某个教室，也有可能在爱情旅馆，又或者说，在折原家。

平和岛的家人都在家，而折原呢，双亲常年在国外，只有两个妹妹在家，但兄妹之间并没有像大家普遍想象的那样亲昵，通常是各玩各的互不打扰，所以到了晚上，就只剩下平和岛和折原两个人在折原的房间里做爱了。

【小声点。】

以在朋友家学习为借口得到在外留宿机会的平和岛用手掌捂住了折原的口，折原的双腿夹在他的腰侧，他正挺腰在折原的体内搅弄。被他捂住了口的折原发出了不解的轻哼声，被情欲侵染的失神双目看着他，他差点因此而彻底迷失。

【要是被你隔壁房间的妹妹听到了怎么办？】

阻止了声音的发出，继续挺入，明明下体的碰撞声更为明显，但却刻意忽视了这一点，说到底平和岛也知道折原家的墙壁十分隔音，可他在数次的交合中早已无师自通，知道折原喜欢一些‘意外’的举动，被过分一点地对待会更加愉悦，穴口会收缩着挽留他的性器，并从里面流出更多腻滑的‘汁液’来。

他还故意更加深入地顶入，然后抽出大半，再深深地挺进去，身下的人快要因为这样的刺激而丧失意识了，被他捂住口，用可怜的眼神看着他，发出着小动物一样的微弱声响。真是会骗人的一双眼睛，分明已经浸到了欲潮深处，他再次一个挺入，顶到孕腔内，感受着对方身体的细细颤抖，以及在空气中弥漫开来的甜美信息素气味。

咚咚。

突然的敲门声打断了他们，即便门是一早就锁好的，但还是吓了他们一跳。

【阿临哥。】

舞流的声音在外面响起。

【我们有一道题无论如何也想不出来，可以教教我们吗？】

掌心被努起的唇给触碰了，这才意识到自己还捂着对方的口，连忙将手拿了开来，刚才还沉浸在性爱中的折原喉结动了动，轻轻地清了两下喉咙，随后，除了气息还有些不稳之外，折原发出了与平时无异的声音。

【可我现在还在忙，等我过会儿忙完了再去教你们怎么样？】

【好，到时可别忘了。】

【不会，现在你别再来打扰我就行了。】

微笑着说出这句的折原完全不像是体内还被性器插入的人，但还在收缩的穴口提示着平和岛这个人依然还在余韵里，又或者说，在勾引自己。当外面舞流走掉的时候，他们对视了一眼，他继续动了起来。

【所以我们不能无休止地做到半夜了。】

折原对他说道。

【就请快点做到我高潮吧？】

于是，他按照折原所说的，把折原的上半身抱起压在床头上，抬起折原的腰而猛烈进攻，折原呻吟着，似乎还低声叫了一些乱七八糟的话，床因为他们的激烈动作发出了咯吱咯吱的声响，他把折原做到即使前面高潮了也没有放过的地步。高潮后的折原瘫软着身体，他则忍住了要射的冲动，继续蹂躏着那湿泞不堪的小穴，折原低声怒骂着他，用没什么力气的双手推他，最后哭叫着让他离开，他都置若罔闻，他操到折原的后面不断地涌出淫水，保持着前面的性器还疲软的状态就再次进入了高潮。

就算他之前故意忍住不射，在那样一波波潮吹的液体浇灌下也无法再坚持下去，折原被他折腾得完全没了力气，软成了一滩水一般，他把这样浑身发软的折原揽进了怀里，嗅着对方颈间甜美的气味，就像被迫戒烟多时的烟瘾者终于吸到了烟那样满足到不可思议。

 

TBC


End file.
